User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Revenge of the Crow - Chapter 1: An Uninvited Guest
'''An Uninvited Guest '''is the first chapter of my fifteenth fanfiction, "Revenge of the Crow". After "The Stage" was a masterpiece, I'm not sure if there will ever be a fanfiction from me that will beat it. Regardless, this story is really good. This is the third chapter in the Chronicles of Altair, which is a great series so far. Altair gets really drunk in this chapter, which causes him to do something really weird, gross, and fucked up to Maria. He's drunk, so you can forgive him. Hopefully. Also, at the end, you figure out who was watching Altair and Maria make out at the end of "The God King". You're never going to expect who it was. That's a promise. An Uninvited Guest Gehrman: You know, if you two are going to be here a while, I'll just go. Maria and I had been kissing for the past 5 minutes. Gehrman was clearly growing impatient with us. He wanted us to stop kissing so that we could leave, but we didn't want to stop. I pulled my head back slightly, and looked at Gehrman. Altair: We're in the middle of something, old man. Maria: Don't be a prick. Be patient. We resumed kissing, which made Gehrman even more impatient. He growled, turned around, and crossed his arms. He tilted his head, and thought of something that would make us want to leave. Gehrman: We should go back to Yharnam. We will have a grand feast to celebrate this victory. So, stop kissing, and let's go. Maria and I both opened our eyes at the exact same time. We both turned slightly towards Gehrman, but our lips were still touching. We then looked back at each other, and backed away. Just by looking at her face, I could tell that Maria was annoyed. She sighed. Maria: Fine. Altair: One second. I took out my sword, cut out some of Mallakarth's teeth, and put them in my pocket. I wanted to keep a trophy that will remind me of our victory. I picked up my helmet, and we left the dragon's lair. We returned to Byrgenwerth, and Caryll invited us to her house in Yharnam for a grand feast. We accepted without hesitation. We went to her house, and there was a lot of stuff. Meat, fruit, pastries, beer, blood cocktails, wine, and even chocolate. This I like. I ate a little too much that night. Maria didn't drink anything, and everyone else drank blood, so I had all of the beer for myself. Maria and I talked a lot, and Gehrman kept glancing over at us. We felt uncomfortable because of this. I've always loved partying, so I partied hard that night. I had 30 chocolate covered strawberries, 5 big ass chocolate brownies, 15 chicken legs, a steak, and 10 cups of beer in total. Some would call me a "party animal", which is an extremely accurate description. I was also constantly going back and forth between eating, drinking, flirting with Maria, talking with other people, dancing like a jackass, and other stuff. At one point, I was feeling like a total jackass. I got up on the dinner table, stepping on Gehrman's head while climbing up, and made an annoucement. Altair: I'm going to drink this whole fucking beer in one sip! I starting drinking the beer, and almost all of it spilled onto my coat. When I had finished drinking it, I threw the cup onto the ground, and it broke. I then jumped off the table. I sat down next to Maria, and we talked some more. As the night continued, I ate more, drank more, and partied harder as I got more drunk. My sight started acting funny. Everything looked different. It was very strange. By that point, I was getting really sleepy, so I stood up, and made an announcement to everyone. Altair: I'm gonna go upstairs, and take a nap. Gehrman: Alright then, son. I started walking, then slammed into a wall, and fell down. I then moaned in pain. Everyone looked at me. Caryll: Are you okay? Altair: I can't see anything. Maria: How much beer did you drink? Altair: Uhhh.... all of it. Maria: You're drunk. Get up. I'll help you get upstairs. Altair: Thank you. She helped me get up, and brought me to a bed room upstairs. She set me down on the bed, and prepared to leave, but I got up, and put my arms around her. I kissed her on the cheek. Altair: Stay a while. Please. Maria: Altair.... alright, fine. Altair: Thank you. We just stood there, embracing for a minute, then we started making out. I was so drunk that I couldn’t see anything, and I had no idea what I was doing. I put my pointer and middle fingers into my mouth, and got them wet. I resumed kissing Maria, then did something gross. I crept my hand down into her pants, and stuck my fingers inside of her vagina. Her eyes widened, and she stopped kissing me. She pulled her head back, and tried to get away from me, but my grip was too tight, and I was holding her too close to me. Because of how drunk I was, I had no idea that I was fingering her, so I couldn't tell what was wrong. She was very uncomfortable, and spoke to me. Her voice sounded very scared. Maria: Altair, what are you doing? Altair: What do you mean? Is something wrong? Maria: You.... I have to go. Altair: What's the matter? She said nothing, and kept struggling to get away from me. After fighting to escape my grasp for almost a minute, she grabbed me by the wrist, pulled my hand out of her pants, and pushed me away. She tried walked away, but I grabbed her hand. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she pushed me down onto the ground, and screamed at me. Maria: Stay away from me! She went downstairs, and was very upset. Not long afterwards, a man entered the house, causing everyone to go silent. The man was wearing dark brown attire, with a hood, cloak, and metal helmet. He was clearly a messenger. Defector Antal: Well, this looks like quite the party. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 1. Tell me what you think in the comments. The title of this chapter could be referring to two things. The first is Defector Antal not being invited to this party. The other is Altair's hand not being invited into Maria's pants. I'm terribly sorry about that. I probably went a little bit too far. Category:Blog posts